Kerberos Kaxetael-Marcato
Kerberos Kaxetael-Marcato is an Infernal Demon and Human hybrid playing in the Coming Storm Storyline. Raised by an extremist Zamorakian Family, Kerberos uses lessons from his father to hope for a better future for his cousins and siblings that remain. History Kerberos' mother is Dragana Marcato, a very capable Shadow Realm user from the Marcato Family. Her ability to travel between planes (at a great cost, she absorbed energy from these planes rapidly) led to her rediscovering Lerepiel in her youth, allowing the family to be able to summon Lerepiel once more. The Shadow realm and Infernal realm corrupted Dragana, allowing her to carry an Infernal Child with less lethal amounts of pain. Giving birth to the first and only child of Lerepiel, she alone was taken as his Queen. Youth While young, Lerepiel cared for Kerberos as warmly as a Demon could. Lerepiel kept his son at arm's length, leaving the boy to explore the world, and Dragana to explain it. It was a cold childhood in the planes of fire. As he grew older, Kerberos has learned to bend fire to his will, mostly at the heed of his mother. Skilled with a broadsword and staff in combat, Kerberos was still often considered a poor combatant by Demonic standards. But then again, who can blame him? He was 20 years old fighting Demons who lived centuries longer. When he turned 40, Kerberos left Infernus with his mother to Gielinor. Gielinor After hearing horror stories of Gielinor for years on end, Kerberos' first views of it were the Wilderness. Seeing endless wastes, Kerberos was sad to see it didn't live to the terrible reputation. However, he saw a few of the cities' walls, recognising that they were thick. Too thick for him to get through and mingle among human society. When his father died, Kerberos was forced to a leadership role over most of his family, raising his half-siblings and cousins, neices and nephews. Kerberos currently lives out in the deep wilderness, counting down the days until he is hunted down by his mother and father's archenemies, the Renderra. Eventually, the day came. Zarin the Darkblood came to slay another halfling, but the two couldn't come to blows. They shared too much empathy for each-other to want to harm the other. As a result, Zarin had left peacefully. Kerberos decided then, what he wanted to do. Kerberos began to train and fight, eventually proving his strength over the Avernic as a stronger warrior. Eventually, Chthonians, the Nethyric demons of Typohoeus began to find their way toward Kerberos. Fighting constantly, Kerberos rarely got a break of combat. During one such break, Zarin approached Kerberos once more for help in travelling worlds to stop the Demons. Kerberos, of course, accepted. The two forged the first Marcato-Renderra alliance since the last time the Arrenda fought Typhoeus. Together, they crossed realms and fought viciously. Wounded and losing his wings, Kerberos plummeted from the sky, Zarin falling closely behind in Typhoeus' realm. Kerberos forced his energy to break down, in an attempt to regrow his wings once more. Kerberos awoke much larger, covered in silver armour. He flew full speed into Typhoeus, blasting lightning outward with his staff, also in a strange new shape. Hitting the ground, Kerberos eventually rose once more, a harsh energy spiking from one part of the body to another. Kerberos looked for Zarin, but couldn't find him. The armour on his body was lunar ore, like Zarin's, but darkly warped and twisted from the energy in the area. Ripping a portal, Kerberos went to Aethyrmont, to give his condolences to Driez. Settling at the Soulwood Citadel, Kerberos looked as a pale, glowing green figure approached in silence. The young king approached, and Kerberos placed a single hand on his shoulder with a surge of feelings Demons were not meant to feel. Kerberos looked to the crystal altar, frowning. There was a temptation to drain this power, the little divine energy there. But then Kerberos remembered the horror that both families had gone through, and asked himself if he wanted it to continue. Kerberos knelt, allowing his energy to flow from his body and into the Altar, through the tree, and into the altar again. This gift, Kerberos hoped, would keep his family from being hunted. Reparation for all the harm done, so his work pacifying them to blend into normal society where he could not would work. The blue figure of Death appeared in front of Kerberos, but there was no soul to claim. Kerberos soon faded away to nothing. Kerberos has no statues, and no remains. All he had to give, he gave to protect his family. Appearance Kerberos bears some resemblance to his mother, including his Shadow-Tainted skin and shorter stature. Unlike his father, Kerberos is a predominantly magic fighter, but carries well-toned muscle. His hair is a blood red, a trait held by Living Marcato, though his father's Amber eyes with vertical pupils are set into his ugly, halfling skull. Overall, Kerberos has an intimidating appearance, keeping the halfling isolated from the rest of humankind. His human "weakness" has him scoffed at even among lesser Avernic, exiling Kerberos from a place among Demons. As a result, all Kerberos has is his deranged family. Personality Kerberos has the personality of a bitter and young teen who has truly seen the worst two worlds had to offer. In one realm he was treated as a sickly, weak being, and in another a horrifyingly strong and hideous one. Forced by all sides into isolation, Kerberos went to the only place he could truly trust, his family who revered him as the prophetic child. Kerberos, ironically, learned to hate this as well. Fighting became all Kerberos had, as he lashed out at Demons, Savages, and Bandits alike. Kerberos is Chaotic Neutral. He is ultimately concerned for himself and his family, but admittedly cares nothing of any traditions. Trivia *Kerberos is the Greek name of the monster known as Cerberus. *This is Natalie's second edgiest character, second only to Prathos. Natalie is not proud of this fact, but free to share it. *Kerberos is only relevant in private roleplay. Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Crossbreeds Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Renderra Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral